


代币疗法

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukakke, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “你知道的，我当时被绳子缠住了，整个人只剩下一口气。光亮就在我眼前，那么近，但我就是挣脱不出来……”汤米躺在老沙发上，腿在空中晃悠，头枕着菲利普温暖的大腿，对方的手指缓慢地梳理过他的头发。他现在几乎听不出法国口音了。





	代币疗法

“你知道的，我当时被绳子缠住了，整个人只剩下一口气。光亮就在我眼前，那么近，但我就是挣脱不出来……”  
汤米躺在老沙发上，腿在空中晃悠，头枕着菲利普温暖的大腿，对方的手指缓慢地梳理过他的头发。他现在几乎听不出法国口音了。  
“伙计，我很抱歉。”汤米伸手去摸他的脸颊，“但是没有人会他妈因为曾经溺过水就害怕洗碗。”  
法国人猛地靠向沙发背，发出砰的一声，“但我好累……”他又凑过来，手指转而揉捏起汤米的耳朵，“你躺在我腿上太久了，现在它有些麻……”他一露出那副无辜的样子，汤米就毫无办法了。  
“你们法国人真的很喜欢搞罢工谈条件，”汤米腾地坐起来，险些撞上菲利普的鼻子。“之后让你射在嘴里一次。”  
“天佑女王。”菲利普他严肃地说，凑过来亲了亲他的鼻子，起身时因为腿麻而面目扭曲。而汤米冲着他一瘸一拐的背影无情地宣布，“我还是更喜欢你不会说英语的时候。”  
“我知道你从那时起就爱我了。”他转而用法语说，汤米却没法反驳，只咕哝着，“下不为例”。  
绝对会有下次的。  
他看着吉布森的背影想。  
有时汤米会陷入错乱的回忆，仿佛获取了另一段时空的情节，在那里吉布森死了，或者他死了，一切都那么真实，甚至比现实更为合理。  
他记得有次半夜醒来，躺在菲利普怀里，为他的死亡哭了一整晚。菲利普不得不像哄小孩那样把他横抱在胸前，一遍遍向他保证自己哪里也不去，用不停歇的吻擦掉他止不住的眼泪。这也太残忍了，他们不能把菲利普从他身边夺走，不能在他们亲吻之后，不能在那些手脚相缠，闭着眼推拒离开被窝去煎蛋的早晨，不能在……总之不能。  
有时是菲利普碰上梦的问题，不知身处何处。通常他会在床头灯的光中醒来，眨着模糊的双眼，看到吉布森像失去过他那样看着他。“你真幸运，”他伸手去把法国人拉进被子里，紧紧搂住他。“要不是我爱你，现在你就该为吵醒我付出代价了。”手掌上下摩挲着他冰冷汗湿的胳膊，直到他再度暖和起来，直到他们都再度在梦境中相遇。  
仍有问题困扰着他们，但没关系，他们在愈合了。他听着菲利普哼着他们在广播里听到的歌想，圣诞已经快到了，马上会有包得歪歪扭扭的礼物，丑陋的毛衣和圣诞树下的亲热。  
“我改变主意了。”他悄悄溜进厨房，跪在菲利普两腿间坏笑着宣布。法国人戴着他们随手从杂货店买回来的手套，衬衣仔细卷到手肘，一脸错愕。见鬼的，过分讲究的法国人。他套着一件红色毛衫，红色总让他脸上的色彩更加鲜活，这场景不该让他这么兴奋，但他就是在这儿了，动手去解他裤子前的纽扣。“继续啊。”  
这就有些强人所难了，他屁股坐在菲利普的鞋子上，几乎顶到身后的台子，对方不得不小心翼翼地越过他的脑袋，防止水溅到汤米的头发上。这样别扭的姿势对他自己也没什么好处，实在没什么空间发挥。  
汤米听到耳朵后面传来水流的声音，一边把菲利普用手弄硬。他侧着脑袋长长地舔过柱体，嘴唇贴着突突跳动的血管。法国人大腿的肌肉紧绷着，发出小小的呼气声，扭上了水龙头。水声，汤米想，简直就像在海底给他口交。只这个想法就已经让他有些窒息，他开始把菲利普吞进嘴里，观察着爱人的表情，菲利普也正看着他。他们的眼神交汇，那双大张的眼睛吸饱了光线，一错不错地看着他。看着我，汤米想，别让我跌进水里。当他看着他，汤米总忍不住做傻事，他颤动着睫毛，让性器撑满他的嘴，一直顶到喉口，鼻子擦着菲利普深色的毛发。  
菲利普的手还伸在水里，抓着那个盘子，好像被施了定身法。这个傻瓜，不愿意用沾着泡沫和水的手去碰汤米的头发。他满怀爱意地收缩起喉咙，让菲利普陷进柔软紧致的包裹，这是一个危险的举动，如果他做得太过，随时可能咳嗽起来，毁了一切。但汤米已经不是当初那个菜鸟了，他让性器在他嘴里快速地进出，而菲利普呻吟出声。  
他现在有些太擅长他正在做的事情，甚至了解他的某一举动将会引发菲利普怎样的反应，狡猾地舔舐过他的敏感点。如果他足够坦诚，汤米会承认自己确实喜欢把东西塞进嘴里，喜欢吮吸，舔舐，啃咬。他像热爱接吻一样热爱吸老二，只要对象是菲利普，那他就没什么羞于承认的。他自己的性器顶在裤子里，嘴唇的摩擦，身体的摇晃和菲利普的味道把他的脑袋搞得一团乱，好像真实的性交，他头晕目眩。  
汤米的下巴开始酸痛，舌头上能尝到前液的味道，跟他的口水一样充满他整张嘴，处于溢出的边缘。菲利普快到了，他能感觉到。双手抓着他的大腿保持着平衡，汤米收紧了嘴唇。  
他听到一声撞击声，不由得张大了嘴巴，而菲利普向后踉跄了两步，就这么射在了他脸上。  
他可没想到自己会是这么狼狈的那个，当然，他料到菲利普有可能打碎盘子，或是做其他蠢事，那他就有理由让他多洗几次碗。“碎了吗？”他闭着眼睛问，感觉精液从睫毛上滴滴答答地流到脸颊上，他的鼻子里都是精液的气味。“没有。”菲利普的声音有些紧绷，他把汤米拉起来时已经摘掉了手套，双臂穿过他的腿弯，就这么把他抱了起来。“幸运鬼，否则我一定……”但他没有说下去，黑暗中，菲利普湿热的舌头舔过他的睫毛，他的眼皮，他的颧骨，直到汤米可以艰难地睁开眼睛。  
他穿红色真好看，他知道菲利普很英俊，但当他穿着红色，总让汤米心跳加速。现在他脸颊绯红，红色让他的眼睛看起来更蓝，他像是在看着什么珍宝，而不是某个被精液糊了一脸的瘦巴巴老兵，他的眼神让汤米胸口发紧，不由自主地露出傻乎乎的微笑。  
他们就着这个古怪的姿势和精液的腥味接吻，直到汤米双腿发软，直到菲利普手臂无力。  
“严格意义上来说，我觉得这不算射在嘴里。”吉布森在盥洗室给他洗脸时若有所思地说。  
“滚开，菲利普。”  
“或者我们可以换种方式？你知道的，浴缸也很可怕……”  
“闭嘴！”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源@latexgun的推文：小时候被很严重地淹过，现在特别特别恐水。别说让我游泳了，在海边坐会我都难受得喘不上气。不知道拿这个原因逃避洗碗男朋友能不能相信。


End file.
